fhiffandomcom-20200223-history
Phone Home
| Prev = Seeing Red | Next = Who Let the Dogs In? }} "Phone Home" is episode 10b in season 1 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot A bone friend is being chased by a pack of stray dogs. Just as the dogs corner the bone in a dead-end alley, Wilt saves him and throws the hungry dogs a steak. When Wilt returns to Foster's, all the other friends are there to congratulate him on setting a new record for most rescued friends in one month. Wilt is the "Friend of the Month" again for many months in a row. Bloo hears all this, immediately gets jealous of Wilt, and vows to be crowned this month's Friend of the Month; because Bloo thinks it's a contest. Wilt calmly tells Bloo that it isn't a contest and he's only trying to do his duty to rescue imaginary friends that need help. Bloo is having none of that and sets off to rescue an imaginary friend to become the new Friend of the Month. Determined, Bloo tries various ways to bring home an imaginary friend. He tries talking a real fire hydrant into going home with him, but it just stays where it is and doesn't talk. Bloo tried stealing a girl's imaginary friend, but she and her mother took it back. Finally, he spots a tall cell phone standing outside a cell phone store. It's a man in a cell phone suit who can't get out, because the zipper is stuck. Bloo thinks he's an imaginary friend, though, and drags him all the way back to Foster's. When Bloo proudly enters the front door, he exclaims "read 'em and weep boys, it's the new Friend of the Month, me!" But, to his dismay, no one is around. He tries again, but, still, no one shows up. Finally, Bloo pulls the fire alarm, forcing everyone to come downstairs and behold his freshly kidnapped man in a cell phone suit. Something else is amiss, though, Wilt is not in sight; apparently, Wilt is out with Frankie and Mr. Herriman rescuing more abandoned friends. It doesn't matter; Bloo is too excited about his new find to wait for them to return, he thinks to use his new cell phone to call them. He starts jumping on the man that is lying on his own back to dial the number, but when he listens, the man is gasping from the pain, Bloo thinks the line is busy so sits to wait. Eventually, the man recovers and tries to escape but slams into the front door. Later Wilt, Frankie, and Mr. Herriman return, and Bloo is finally able to tell them the great news. They inform him that his imaginary cell phone friend is really a man in a cell phone suit. Also they tell him (again) that the Friend of the Month deal is not a contest. The man in the cell phone suit is now able to run away as he is overjoyed with insanity, when Mac joins them. He shows them a green, palm-sized imaginary friend that he just rescued and Mac is all excited. Bloo, however, tells him not to get his hopes up anymore, because it's not a contest. The other three also get excited, though, and Mr. Herriman rewards Mac with a medal. Then he says to Mac "lets go see your new car". The four of them exit the house, leaving Bloo there, looking stunned. During the credits, Red is using the cell phone suit guy, saying "Bloo!" multiple times. APM Music Identification * Foster's Scenery (d) - Title Card * Foster's Link (b) - Bloo gets an idea. Trivia *'Running Gags:' **There are many puns about "Cell Phones" and "Mobile Phones", as well as Bloo telling Eduardo while trying to unsuccessfully dial Frankie "Can't you see I'm on the phone?". **Bloo thinking that the search for an imaginary friend is a contest and Wilt trying to tell him it isn't. *Madame Foster is absent in both segments, and Coco is absent in Phone Home. * Both this episode and Bloo's the Boss have very similar plots, both involving Bloo trying to rescue stray imaginary friends in order to benefit his own self-image. * This title is a reference to E.T. Phone Home * This is the first episode where Mac only appears in the end, the second is Everyone Knows It's Bendy, the third is Better Off Ed and the fourth is The Bloo Superdude and the Great Creator of Everything's Awesome Ceremony of Fun That He's Not Invited To. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes